mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
David Soriano-Garcia
David Soriano-Garcia is an American politician currently serving as the Senator of District Two. He assumed office on October 2th of 2019. David joined MEC in November of 2018. He joined but didn't run for office until the Senate Class One in D2. He ran briefly before dropping out and endorsing the eventual winner, Jakob Tawney. During the March 2nd House Elections, David ran for the Democratic Nomination for House D6 in an attempt to unseat Rep. Dom Cons. He was defeated by Rep. Cons by 2 votes. David ran as an independent but he lost again the Rep, Dom Cons. David sold his cousins to slave traders in San Antonio, sending him into prison, where he escaped years afterwards. He proceeded to sell his family for crack and drugs, sending him into an overdose where he nearly died. In the Senate, Nathan Brown resign his Senate seat and the DNC Chairman, at the time was Raymundo Felix, appointed Dom Cons, which left a vacancy in D6. David was appointed to that seat and he was sworn in on March 3rd, 2019. He crafted One bill during his first term which was the Transgender Bathroom Bill that he made with Rep. Dominguez. He ran for re-election. But Dom Cons, who had previously left the community, ran for his former seat. David didn't campaign at all that election season so he seemed beatable. He won the Democratic nomination taking 42% of the vote and Dom taking 35% and J Ayres and Write-Ins getting the remaining. Dom Cons ran for as an independent but David didn't campaign at all. In the end, David was re-elected defeating Dom Cons by 3 votes. He made a bill with Rep. Epideli but it was dissolved because it was included in a bill made by Rep, Jakob Tawney. David ran for a second elected term. President-Elect Nathan Brown had endorsed Dom Cons. He lost overwhelmingly in the primary. But he ran as an independent, a choice which was not taken well by people such as Marty Davies and Jackson Hitchcock. He lost re-election to a 3rd term. He then explored a possible run for President but later declined. Garcia then announced his candidacy for his old HousesSeat but lost to the appointee Aaron Stemann. He pledged to Aaron that he won't run an independent campaign. Kenneth Quinones, the DNC Chairman, appointed Garcia to D5 House after Jakob Tawney resigned to become the D2 Senator. David did not run in D5 instead he announced his candidacy for D6 again. He later dropped out of the race. He retired from politics for a brief moment before announcing a run for D6 to try and flip the seat back to the Democrats. He won the election defeating Independent Theo Harper in the General and the Primary. David has proposed 2 bills during his July-August Term. He ran for reelection and won the nomination by a narrow margin beating Luca Bennito. In the General Election, Garcia ran against Republican Caleb Caron. Garcia defeated Caron to win a second term in the House Of Representatives. Garcia was elected Majority Whip until he was chosen to temporarily serve as Speaker Pro Tempore. He ran for the Senate seat of retiring Democrat John Lampros. He ran against Social Labor Party candidate, Henry Terry. The General Election ended in a 22-22 tie which forced a runoff in which Terry defeated Garcia by 9 votes. In his concession speech, he announced that he will not be seeking another term to the House of Representatives. Despite that, David ran and won. David announced his candidacy for United States Senate in District Two on September 18th of 2019 and won the Independence Primary. He faced incumbent Republican Senator Chase Stevens in the General Election. The race was rated a tossup. David Soriano-Garcia unseated Sen. Chase Stevens and flipped the seat by a wider than expected margin. Sen. Elect Garcia resigned early to make way for a successor to take charge. He was sworn in on October 2nd of 2019. David has proposed many bills on the behalf of his successor Rep. Kenneth Quinones. He proposed the Electoral Deadline Act which sets a deadline for candidacies to be announced. That bill has passed the Senate and the House and was signed by the President. David Soriano-Garcia was the deciding vote on the Confirmation of Fmr. Senator Terrell McCann. He announced on November 12th his run for reelection. He won his race and also opened up ABC News. He is currently running for President Pro Tempore of the Senate after the resignation of Jamie Riley. Category:People